


Buns in the Oven

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Spock has something to tell Jim and Leonard and he’s pretty sure they’re going to hate him when they learn what it is.





	Buns in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the McspirkHolidayFest filled with nothing but fluff and saccharine goodness.

The snow was falling thick and heavy as Spock made his way up to the cabin. It was quite picturesque with the snow covered rooftop, the strings of multi-coloured Christmas lights, and the small plume of smoke rising from the chimney.

As he got to the top of the stairs of the deck that surrounded the cabin he set down his travel bag, and took a moment to breathe. His being easily winded was clearly a side effect of his condition, which he really didn’t want to think about right now.

When he knocked on the door however he was allowed an opportunity for distraction as it wasn’t Jim or Leonard that greeted him, but instead his older self. He knew Jim had invited Selek to spend the holidays with them, but Spock had not expected to see him so soon. 

“Selek.”

"Spock.”

He let the younger man in and as Spock took off his jacket and boots he noticed the well decorated living room. That matched the exterior of the cabin with a brightly lit tree, several wrapped packages underneath its branches, and shiny baubles that seemed to adorn every surface. He also noticed the fact that it was empty.

“Where are Leonard and Jim?” Spock asked.

“Leonard received a call and they both had to leave abruptly. They said they would be back shortly.”

Selek departed for the kitchen as an oven timer went off, leaving Spock to brush the snow off his jacket as he stowed it in the closet and adjusted the sweater he wore underneath it. The sweater was not the most pleasing thing to look at with its rows of neon bright beaker and test tube designs, but it would please his mates that he wore it so he did. Also it helped hide the distention of his stomach.

Spock went into the kitchen to see if he could help with something and stopped short at the sight of a girl no more than eight years old standing on a stool by the counter, and placing cookies to cool on a rack.

“Say hello, Saavikam.”

She hesitated for a moment, but then looked up and spread her fingers in the traditional greeting.

“Hello,” she said, and quickly let her eyes drop to the floor.

Spock responded in kind, but said nothing, too shocked by the sight of a young one quite clearly in his counterpart’s care. 

Selek placed his hands lightly on Saavik's shoulders.

“The Revitalization Program was available to all who wished to participate and I do wish to participate. My congratulations to you by the way.”

Spock’s jaw dropped and his hand flew to his stomach.

“You know?!”

“I noticed your distinct change of scent. I doubt Jim or Leonard will be aware of such a change as I assume you haven’t told your mates yet.”

“I have not and I appreciate if you wouldn’t mention it until I have.”

Selek nodded. “Of course.”

***

As he waited for Jim and Leonard to return Spock did his best to keep busy by helping Selek’s charge with the baking. Saavik was shy, but studious, carefully placing the cookie cutter down in neat rows to achieve the most cookies from a single sheet of dough.

The last batch had just finished being iced when the front door opened and Jim and Leonard came in. Spock went out to greet them and found them in matching untasteful sweaters of green and red.

“Hey, Spock, how was the trip here?” Jim asked.

"Uneventful,” Spock answered, unconsciously tugging at his sweater to make sure it covered the bump.

He was then nearly thrown off balance though as he was hugged by a whirl of brown curls and laughter that Spock recognized as Leonard’s daughter Joanna.

“Hi, Uncle Spock! Guess what? I get to spend Christmas with you guys!”

“Sorry, Spock, Jocelyn said it was my early Christmas gift to have her for the holidays and when she offered I couldn’t say no.”

“Of course, Leonard, it is a time for family after all.”

Saavik came in then and Joanna’s face lit up even more at seeing she had someone her own age to be with. 

“Hello.”

Joanna rushed over and grabbed her hand.

“Hey, I’m Joanna, what’s your name?”

“Saavik.”

“That’s a cool name. Do you want to build a snowman with me?”

“A-all right.”

As Joanna dragged Saavik to get her coat and boots on Spock glanced at Selek. Imploring him to go with the girls and allowing the rest of them a chance to be alone.

Selek easily took the hint.

“I shall supervise,” he said, and followed the girls to the front closet.

As the three of them went outside Spock took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. Knowing it would be better to do this now than later.

“Leonard, Jim, may I speak with you?”

“Sure.”

All too soon they sat around the kitchen table, Jim munching on a cookie he had grabbed off the counter as Leonard glared at him.

Jim smiled back, but soon stopped as he noticed how Spock sat hunched over in his chair. “Spock, is something wrong?”

Spock countered with a question of his own. “What has Selek told you of the Vulcan Revitalization Program?”

“He mentioned that it was set up to help re-establish the Vulcan people and that he adopted Saavik through it," Leonard answered. "Why? Have they asked you to adopt too?”

“No, I am significantly young enough that they wished for a…biological option.”

“So they want you to use a surrogate?” Jim asked.

Spock shook his head. “I was deemed appropriate as a carrier and the choice of mate or mates was mine as the program is voluntary. Due to Starfleet regulations your biological profiles were on file and…and the procedure has been successful.”

“You’re pregnant?” Leonard asked.

Spock nodded.

Leonard then placed his hand over Spock’s and rubbed gently.

“Not to put a fine human point on it, Spock, but you don’t seem very happy about this.”

“On the contrary I did want this. So much so that I never stopped to consider your feelings on having children.”

Jim moved his own chair closer to Spock and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You thought we wouldn’t want to?”

“I did not know what either of you would think. We have not discussed such matters and I made a permanent decision without consulting you. I…I am sorry.”

Spock hung his head, his bangs falling away from their usual place and Jim started brushing his fingers through them.

“Hey, It’s okay. Spock," he said. "A shock sure, but it’s a good shock. I mean we’re going to be dads. This-this is great!”

Leonard smiled. “Yeah, and in case you didn’t notice that little bundle of energy and spunk out there I like being a father. I couldn’t ask for a better gift for the holidays” 

He reached a hand gently towards Spock’s mid-section.

“May I?”

Spock nodded and let his head fall against Jim’s shoulder in relief as Leonard ran his hand over his stomach.

“I should check you over more thoroughly, Spock. The swelling is pretty large already and you can’t be any more than two months along.”

“That is unnecessary, Leonard. As I said the choice of mates was mine. If I wished more than one donor they would implant more than one embryo. It is twins.”

Leonard beamed at that announcement and kissed Spock’s temple, before burying his face in his hair. Jim’s hand joined Leonard’s in rubbing along Spock’s stomach as they all took time to bask in the promise of a happy future. 

Although the moment was quickly broken.

“I’m gonna be a big sister!” Came a shout from outside as Joanna had been listening at the window.

“Joanna!”

The End


End file.
